


It’s Good to be King

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Broken!Len, Character Death, ColdWave Week, Coldwave Week 2018, D/s, Damaged Goods, Dom!Mick, Dominance, Doomworld, Dubious Consent, Dynamics, Gang Initiation, M/M, Multi, Other, Power Play, Slut!Len, Spoils of War, Sub!Len, Tricks, Violence, Warlord!Mick, coldwave, noncon, whoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Mick has always wanted to watch the world burn, now in this ruined time line, he rules





	It’s Good to be King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWave Week 2018 - Day 5 - Doomworld

It’s good to be King.  Mick thought to himself draped in furs sitting upon his throne sideways, one leg cocked as he watched the entertainment, his roving gang making the latest captives fight.  Who ever won would win the right to stay alive and would earn their place in the fold.  Many of the group were betting on the heavy set bruiser but Mick had a feeling about the wiry tall kid.  He had something about him.  Maybe it was the eyes.  But that kid had seen something that made him ready to take out all the horrors of the world on another living soul and he’d watch this world burn and even spread the gas himself it if meant he’d stop hurting too.  Mick wasn’t entirely sure when he’d started rooting for the kid.   
  
Ten minutes later and the Kid had stabbed the bruiser in the heart and was standing over his bleeding corpse, about to throw up.   
  
“Get him something to wash the taste out of his mouth.” Mick stood up.  “Then when he’s done puking, give him some food and some beer.  He’s earned it.” Mick clapped the boy on the shoulder and he nodded his thanks.  “Eat, drink, and fuck your way through the night.  Men, women, no one’s off limits.” He gestured around.   
  
“what about you?” The boy had guts, and balls.   
  
“Not tonight, but soon.” Mick grinned.   
  
“Why not tonight?” The kid looked like he might be in his twenties.   
  
“I have a… ritual I go through every time we bring someone into the group.” Mick smirked.   
  
“A ritual?”   
  
“You want to see?”   
  
“S-sure….” The kid nodded as he followed Mick into the back room, where he turned on the light and the room was done in furs and red satin.  On the center of the bed was a mass of pale flesh, all of it bare and on display.  Mick stood there drinking in how the gold chains that bound his prisoner’s neck and wrists made him look all the more pale.  And while there were scars everywhere… he was especially proud of the tight metal cock ring that was chained to the foot of the bed.  “Fuck.” The kid gasped.   
  
“This is Leonard.  I always thought we were partners, old Lenny and me.  Then he started getting bossy.  Didn’t you Len.” He glared at Len then, watching as he looked away.  “Making decisions for the both of us.  Telling me what I wanted and what I’d get.  Even tried to clock me and make me leave this paradise.” The kid looked between them.  “So I knocked him unconscious, and fucked his tight ass on the street.” Mick smirked.  “I joined the gang officially that night, and so began the ritual.”  He snapped his fingers and Len blushed but turned to reveal his red ass.   
  
“W-what’s the ritual.” The kid asked, noticing the gag in Len’s mouth.   
  
“Every time someone new joins… I fuck his ass raw all night long.” Mick smirked.  “Tell you what though, you stay.  Watch, maybe join in.”   
  
“I don’t know… I…”   
  
“Never been with a guy before have you?”   
  
“n-no.”   
  
“Trust me.  This is the way to start.” Mick smacked Len’s ass.  “After the first couple rounds I’ll make room and you can join us.”   
  
“J-join you?” The boy noticed the way Len squared his shoulders and hung his head.   
  
“Something I started when we got guys in the group if they were up for other dudes.  I’d bring them in and let them have a crack at his sweet ass.”   
  
“You… you let them….” He blushed.  Mick grinned, walking over and grasping the kid’s crotch and messaging it as he licked his neck.   
  
“I let them fuck him.  I fucked them.  I fucked them into him.  I road their cocks and made him eat me out after.  The things I’ve done to Lenny here…” He broke away from the kid.  “And you can have my husband too.”   
  
“H-husband?” The kid balked.   
  
“Yep.  Married years ago.  We’re sort of on again off again.  But with an ass like this…” Mick smacked Len’s ass hard.  “Who could ever stay away.”   
  
“Shit…”   
  
“Tell you what.  You go ahead and get naked.  I want to look at you while I fuck his ass.”   
  
“yes sir.” The kid nodded and started undressing.   
  
“Eager one here Lenny. “Mick chuckled as he stroked Len’s face and made him look at the kid.  “He has fire in his belly and a need to please…” Mick moved his cod piece and fisted his cock, lubing it up with the lube he’d been hoarding.  He’d bareback Len till he couldn’t stand tomorrow, and then some.  But he had a plan.  He got behind Len and thrust back up into him, making him hiss.  The fun of giving him a couple days between fuckings made him extra tight when this rolled around.  Mick liked him tight.   
  
“Remember when we were like that Lenny?  So young and eager to please.  You spread your thighs fast in Juvi when you figured out I’d protect you.  Opened your jaw a few times too.” Mick grunted as he shoved in hard, making Len watch the kid standing there, awkward and naked.   
  
“Kid, you ever sucked a cock before?”   
  
“n-no…”   
  
“Wrap your lips around this…” He pulled Len back and revealed his naked sex, the hair shaved off and kept clean because Mick liked the humiliation and the exposure it gave.  He stroked Len’s half hard cock till he was thick and leaking.  The man walked over and knelt between them. “Just mind the teeth, okay?”   
  
“okay.” He nodded, doing his best to keep his teeth away from Len’s cock as he sucked him down and Mick fucked him.  On and on through the night.  The kid sucked and got fucked by Len while Mick fucked Len hard.  A couple times he let the kid into Len’s ass with him and more then once he fucked the kid with Len deep in him too.  When the sun came up the next morning.  Len was laying on his side, sore and hoping that it wasn’t long before the next recruit so he wasn’t as tight, and the new kid, Rosco was playing little spoon to Mick who was wrapped around his body.  He smiled to himself as he looked the kid’s naked body over, the mark on the side of his neck where he’d given him the hickie to end all hickies, everyone would know he was Mick’s fucking post.  It’d give him status in the group.  And if he learned to keep spreading his legs, he’d have other admirers soon enough.  Mick reached back and pulled Len to him, kissing him now that the gag was out.   
  
“You need to go?” Mick asked quietly.   
  
“After the kid leaves.” Len worked his jaw.   
  
“K, fuck his face was precious when he saw you like that.”   
  
“Who knew I’d like being your slut so much.” Len smirked.   
  
“Oh I did.  The first time I pulled your jeans down and flashed your goods to that guy I had problems with in lock up and traded your ass for an end to our beef.  Best deal I ever made.”   
  
“I’m just glad you made him wear a condom.”   
  
“I liked sharing you.  I liked whoring you out.  But I wasn’t going to let anyone fuck your body up with anything.” Mick kissed him again.   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
“You need me to get you off again?”   
  
“Please…” Len didn’t hide the begging in his voice as he turned over and revealed his wet needy sex.   
  
“It’ll be a little sloppy.” Mick looked him in the eyes as he wrapped his right hand around Len’s cock and stroked him off, bringing him quickly and making him moan and beg.   
  
Fuck, it was good to be King.

**Author's Note:**

> Has no one else thought of this?


End file.
